


euphoria

by mandobls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: you are the cause of my euphoria
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 13





	euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> request: i know you haven't written about him yet but would you be willing to write "you are the cause of my euphoria" for poe? thank you!!🥺

“poe!” he turns excitedly, knowing _exactly_ who’s calling for him.

“hey, princess!” he drops everything in his hands, lifting his girlfriend and spinning her as she laughs.

“i’ve missed you,” she admits once he places her back onto unsteady legs.

“i’ve missed you too, sweetheart.” he pauses, holding her at arms-length and looking her up and down. “you’re not hurt anywhere, are you?”

“of course not, poe. it was just a supply run.” he hugs her to his chest, satisfied.

“just making sure.” 

they just stay there, silent for a bit as others look on fondly.

“you know i can’t live without you, right, princess?” she hums, squeezing his waist tighter.

“i know. you make me happy, poe.”

“you make me happier.”

“impossible.”


End file.
